


摘星计划32

by Zzjmzjm



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzjmzjm/pseuds/Zzjmzjm
Kudos: 2





	摘星计划32

32.

最后是李东海红着脸，抱着一大束花乖巧地坐在了李赫宰的车里。

“你怎么没提前告诉我啊！吓死我了！

你是怎么解锁那个大屏幕的啊？学校能让你这么胡闹？

你唱歌真好听啊！以前没听说过你会唱歌呢！

你…”

“你不知道的事还多着呢。”李赫宰平稳地开着车，挺直了腰板儿握着方向盘淡淡地说道。

“要给你一个惊喜啊，怎么能提前告诉你呢。

金钟云他爸以前给你们学校捐了栋楼，我让他帮忙说话的。

觉得我唱歌好听的话以后天天给你唱歌。”

说罢车子停在一家饭店跟前，李东海下去之后就愣住了 “这是…”

“这是我们第一次一起吃饭的地方。”李赫宰牵着他的手往里走。

“为什么带我来这里？”

“你不饿吗？来吃饭啊。”

“吃饭的地方多了去了，为什么是这里呢？”

“因为，从今往后，我想把曾经的一切都加倍的补偿给你，不仅仅是从前，现在和未来我都要给你最好的，谢谢你能跟我在一起，谢谢你给我幸福。”李赫宰反复摩挲着爱人的手掌，李东海左手上戴着两三个戒指，都是他买来当作饰品戴的。精致的骨节上似乎还有淡淡的戒指痕。

“这些，以后都别戴了吧…”李赫宰慢悠悠地转动着李东海手上的朋克风指环。

“你不喜欢吗？那我现在摘掉。”

“我的意思是，我给你买一个大的，你戴在这里。”他摸着李东海左手无名指，低下头淡淡地笑着。

“别玩了…”李东海立刻抽回手，顺便摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊。“吃饭吧，我都饿了。”

“我今天表现的怎么样啊？”李赫宰回到家将领带扯下坐在沙发上偏着头看着刚刚从浴室里出来白里透红的李东海。

“不错，虽然有点土，不过我还是很感动。”李东海把两人的衣服小心地叠好，整齐的放进柜子里，俨然一副家庭主妇的模样。

“过来。”李赫宰拍了拍自己身边的空地。

李东海见状温顺地绕过茶几，坐在他身边伸手圈住他，顺便把毛茸茸的小脑袋靠在李赫宰肩上，在他耳边轻笑着，细嗅着爱人身上的香气。

“我今天表现这么好，你不给点奖励？”李赫宰被撩拨得心里痒痒，沐浴液的气味混着李东海的气息一个劲儿往他鼻子里钻，李东海湿漉漉的头发蹭着他的眉心，身下的浴巾也像是犹抱琵琶半遮面似的挡住了重要部位。他捧起李东海的脸狠狠地亲了一口。

“奖励当然有，你先去洗澡。”李东海露出一字笑，把身边火热得起了欲望的人推搡进浴室里。“洗干净点出来啊。”

李赫宰在浴室里越洗越觉得燥热，刚才被水蜜桃撩拨了那两下他立刻就起反应了，作为一个三十岁的成年男性，自制力本应比那些年轻气盛的小伙子好太多，可李东海就连喷出的气息都能让他欲火焚身。

浴室里越来越闷，他干脆打开凉水彻彻底底冲了个冷水澡清醒清醒，可当他打开门的那一刹那，算是白瞎了刚才那顿冷水澡了…

李东海半跪在床上，露出白花花的大腿，少得可怜的面料缠绕在他身上，别出心裁地绕过前胸，露出了起伏的胸肌上的那两点小粉红。李东海刚洗过澡的身体的每一个骨节似乎都泛着红，头发半干未干的搭在额前，遮挡住眼睛，饱满的胸肌上还留着细嫩的水珠。

更让人血脉喷张的则是这小家伙脖子上戴着个项圈，捆着铃铛，动起来会响，褐色的发顶箍着一对猫耳朵。

李赫宰身上早没了半分钟前的那股冷气，取而代之的是燥热和欲火，他没想到那个平常多做一次就哼哼唧唧不情不愿的李东海今天居然像开了挂一样豁出去勾引自己，他贪婪的目光在眼前的小猫咪身上流连，动了动喉结。

“月亮哥哥…”李东海奶声奶气地开口了。

“愣着干嘛？哥哥…你不想我吗？”他慢吞吞地舔了舔下唇，跪在床上把身下的衬衫解开，已经涨得发红的下体上居然还绑着一个蝴蝶结。然后伸出腿勾住李赫宰的腰，把他往床上拉。

李赫宰眼看着都到这个份上了，再矜持就说不过去了。他低下头咬住小猫咪的唇，手上调皮的玩弄着那个蝴蝶结，将下身流出清渍的液体抹到李东海胸前。“那我就不客气了。”

附身将他压在床上，李赫宰呼吸时喷出的热气烫的李东海脸颊通红，那个粉色的蝴蝶结尴尬地支棱在两个男人胯间，被李赫宰轻笑着捏了捏李东海垮下那二两肉，挺身将自己那根释放出来抵着摩擦。

“嗯…”

李赫宰笑笑，把玩着他脖颈前的铃铛，摇晃了两下在偌大的卧室里发出清脆的声响。

“进来吧…我自己弄过了…”

但是李赫宰不肯放过任何挑逗他的机会，伸手抚摸着李东海的臀部，叫他微微挺腰后双手绕过李东海的腰侧，拨开情趣内衣的薄纱后附身亲了下去，从耳畔到锁骨，再到胸口，最后渐渐往下，就是不去触碰李东海最想的那一处。

小猫红着脸哀求道 “月亮哥哥…想要了…”边说边胡乱地扯去李赫宰身上的浴巾，伸手抓住他下身蓬勃的欲望，撸动起来。李赫宰自然不是柳下惠，草草的扩张了两下就掰开李东海的后穴将滚烫的性器送了进去，在身体交融的那一瞬间两个人都发出了如释重负的喘息。

身前被顶得一耸一耸的，脖子上的项圈发出响声，头顶的猫耳朵早已被噌得耷拉在耳边，李东海满脸潮红，眼眶带泪，喉咙里发出些破碎的呻吟，眯着眼睛眼神迷离的看着李赫宰的脸，那人的汗水顺着发间滴下，李东海甚至想张嘴去接。

“嗯嗯…啊…太深了…”

性器随着他动作的起伏，李东海挣扎着将手绕过李赫宰的腰际，去抓他，然后挺着胸将自己的茱萸送到给他嘴边。

“要哥哥舔舔…”

李赫宰低头伏在他胸前，一口含住挺立颤抖的小樱桃，下身飞快的顶弄，而后一声闷哼，李东海浑身颤抖着，眼泪和口水混杂在一起，浊白的精液淅淅沥沥滴在床上，打湿了那枚漂亮的粉色蝴蝶结。


End file.
